It is known to package a variety of products, including food products such as chocolate bars and other snack type confectionery products, in a wrapper that is fabricated from laminated film and which has a re-closable opening feature such as a flap or the like. US 2005/0276525 describes a package of this type, which will be referred to herein after as “packaging of the type defined”, and a method of manufacturing the package.
The present application is directed to improved methods of manufacturing a laminated film having a re-closable opening feature for use in producing packaging of the type described.
The present application is also directed to an improved packaging of the type described.